Famous Five: Five Meets a New Friend
by katzie
Summary: When Julian comes back from the school term for Christmas, the Five are astonished that he had brought a friend! But she's so perfect and fits in so well that she got on George's nerves...sparks are going to fly!
1. Introduction

The story is to come. This Introduction bit is for me to show you a new character I am going to introduce to the Famous Five. Like some (and unlike some) of you, I really _really _don't like George in the Famous Five series. I'm really sick of how nice the others are to her, when she is so rude and impudent back. So, what do I do? I invent my own character on fanfic and annoy the heck out of George. I will try to stick to Enid Blyton's traditional, if not a bit old-fashioned style of writing children's stories, such as when they say "thanks most _awfully_" and "Golly!" and amusing things like that.

Title: Five Meets a New Friend

Introducing a new character to meet the Famous Five: Crystal and her purebred mahogany sable Shetland Sheepdog Maria, gotten two years ago as a puppy from work at animal rescue centre.

Crystal is introduced at the beginning as tall with long slim legs and a head of wavy brown hair so dark it seems black. She has a red Alice band, which matches the colour of Maria's glittery collar. She wears a pale pink, collared blouse with a blue tartan skirt with white tights and black shoes. She has piercing but very pure and deep blue eyes and pale skin.

She met Julian when he went to summer camp last summer, where she surprised him with her acute senses, witty brain and amazingly athletic abilities with her skinny frame. She is also very quiet but knowledgeable and can sometimes have a dry and sarcastic humour when provoked. Most of the time she is pleasant, sweet and very lenient and patient. She is also very polite and talented, which makes her "goody-two-shoes" appearance annoy George very much. Crystal also has a very tiny silver whistle on a strong string around her neck, which she is able to pick up with her teeth swiftly and blow for Maria. It is very, very high-pitched so normal people can't here, and incidentally, Timmy can barely hear it also.

Maria is 16 inches tall and is tall for a Shetland sheepdog, with pricked up, sharp ears, warm black eyes and a shiny black snout. She is covered with well-groomed, fluffed out fur. She has a white throat, tummy and legs and some patches around the bottom of her neck. She has a black back with streaks of black on the sides of her neck. The rest of her body is a mahogany sable. She is very obedient, intensely loyal with a pleasant temperament and is lively, very intelligent and loving.

Of course, Maria being a purebred dog annoys George for her Timmy is a mongrel. Maria is friendly with Timmy and charms him like Crystal is also able to do – but obviously neither of them charm for evil.

Obviously, none of the Famous Five knows this. Julian is going to introduce Crystal and Maria to his siblings and cousin. The next chapter is coming up, but it may take a bit of time, as you can probably tell with my haven't-updated-in-a-year other story!


	2. Holidays

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Famous Five. I own Crystal and Maria, and maybe a little bit of the plot, but nothing else.

* * *

The last day of the Christmas term had come, and, boy, were all the girls at Gaylands School excited or what! There were no lessons for the day, but there were plenty to do for the girls. They had to run about on errands to fetch their flannels, their cups, packing up their cases, retrieving unwashed things from the laundry box – and plenty more!

Anne sat on her bed, carefully folding her last skirt when someone came in.

"Hullo Anne!" cried her cousin Georgina. "Need any help packing?"

"Oh hello George," said Anne, sitting back and smiling at her boyish cousin. George would not allow anyone to call her Georgina and she would fiercely refuse to answer if anyone dares to call her so. She was sometimes frightening, with her short curly hair, boyish behaviour and stubborn, obstinate ways. Her big mongrel dog, Timothy, trotted in after her and wagged his tail happily at Anne, who gave a laugh and ruffled his silky fur. "I had a letter from Mummy today. Daddy isn't very well – mummy said it's because he's over-exhausted himself from all the work, and she doesn't think he'll like us being all noisy."

"No problem," George said immediately, giving Anne a hug. "You can come stay at Kirrin Cottage with _me_. You and Dick and Julian."

Anne smiled with a hint of sadness, but Timmy throwing himself on top of her and licking her face ferociously soon took that away.

"Oh Tim!" Anna giggled helplessly, easing Timmy off her. "Now look at what you've done! I'll have to fold my nightgown all over again!"

George was disappointed for Anne too, because once more it has been arranged for the four cousins to stay together for Christmas, this time at Anne's house, where they could go to the theatre and go to Mass with its large, glittering Christmas tree and all the snow fights you could wish for with the other kids in the village. Now they have to stay with George's family at Kirrin Cottage where its remoteness only increased the loneliness surrounding the atmosphere.

"I'm sure there'll be an adventure waiting for us. Just you wait, Anne!" George said confidently, with a boyish grin.

Very soon the end of the day had come and everyone was packed. George was looking for the school coaches to roll in. Timmy stood by her cases whilst Anne gave her other friends a last hug and returned to George's side.

"If only Dick and Julian broke up today too," Anne said wistfully, with a little smile down at Timmy. "We would have great fun straight from today!"

"Woof," said Timmy, as though agreeing with Anne. He thumped his tail on the coach floor. Very soon the coaches got to London and Anne, George and Timmy were put onto the train for Kirrin.

"Yeah, me too," agreed George. "We could have gone down to Kirrin together as well."

Julian and Dick broke up the next day and were told to joint he girls down at Kirrin Cottage with their aunt and uncle. Anne was looking forward to seeing her brothers again after being away from them for a whole term. Julian was now fourteen and Dick thirteen. Anne was the youngest, being only twelve years old, but the four of them shared adventures together, such as at the Valley of Adventure and last Winter when they found the secret passage between Kirrin Cottage and Kirrin Farm.

"We could go across to Kirrin Island for a few days, since we broke up early this Winter. But when snow begins to fall we won't be able to. The sea will be terribly rough around the island and it'll be really dangerous to try and row there," George grumbled.

Anne was very disappointed. "That's such a shame," she said sadly, looking out of the window at the rapidly cooling countryside.

"Well when we freeze up completely, we can maybe go into the village and ice-skate on the lake, and perhaps play treasure hunting or something," George suggested. "Timmy could have a bone buried somewhere too."

Timmy barked at hearing his name mentioned.

"Oh Golly – that would be _lovely_," breathed Anne, her eyes shining. "I bet the boys would love it too!" Timmy woofed again.

After quite a long time, the train reached the little station that resided in Kirrin. The two girls jumped out eagerly and George looked keenly for her mother. Timmy leapt out too and barked.

"There she is! Mother! MOTEHR!!" George shrieked, waving her arm frantically.

George's mother stood at the platform, beaming all over her pleasant face. The girls were so very glad to see her and immediately ran over to her.

"George, darling, how are you? – and Anne!" George's mother hugged them both. "Welcome to Kirrin again, Anne. I'm sure your father will be as right as rain very soon."

"Thanks, Aunt Fanny," said Anne gratefully. "It's wonderful to be back at Kirrin again. We'll try to be as good as gold – what about Uncle Quentin though? I hope he doesn't mind? Do we have to leave him alone all the time?"

George's father was a scientist, a very clever man, but rather frightening. He had little patience with children, and the four of them, Julian, Dick, Anne and George, had felt very much afraid of him at times when they spent time at Kirrin Cottage.

"Oh yes, your uncle is working again," said Aunt Fanny. "Ever since he sold his secret formula last time, he has been working on a new one, but goodness knows what it is! It's so secret he wouldn't even tell _me_!"

"Well we jolly wouldn't be told it!" George said. "Come on, Mother, let's go back to Kirrin Cottage!"

They all laughed. They felt happily and excited, for holidays were fun, and holidays with everyone was simply heavenly! Tomorrow the boys would come home, and Christmas would soon be here!

"Oh there's Kirrin Cottage now!" exclaimed Anne, as they came within sight of George's home. "Oh – there's Kirrin Island!" The two looked outwards, where the ruined castle stood on the small island of Kirrin, which belonged to George, having it being given to her by her father for her birthday once. What adventures they've had!

"Quentin!" Aunt Fanny called, the moment they stepped into the house. "Quentin! The girls are here!"

Uncle Quentin came out of his study, frowning and muttering to himself. Probably another new formula for his secret, thought Anne, looking not-so-joyfully at her uncle.

"Oh dear, you monsters again," said Quentin with a sigh. "When will you guys leave me in peace? You – and you –…what are your names again?"

"It's Anne and George, dear," said Aunt Fanny with a smile.

"Anne and George, Anne and George…" Quentin muttered his way back up to his study again.

"Well, Anne and George, would you like to take your stuff and unpack them in your room?" asked Aunt Fanny with a smile.

The girls went upstairs to their little room. "I'm glad I'm not spending my hols by myself," said George. "I've had much more fun since I've known you and the boys. Hey, Timmy! Where have you gone?"

Anne looked around, then gave a giggle. "I bet he's gone after Joanna for a bone! A big one for him and a little one for him!"

Anne was right. Timmy was pestering Joanna, who refused to give him any food before supper. The dog put his long tail down sadly and trotted to find his mistress. He ran upstairs to the girl's bedroom again. He crawled into his basket, and gave a bark, as if to say "Home sweet home!"

* * *

sn0zb0z: Hey, my first reviewer! Thanks! 


	3. Julian has a Surprise

Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own anything, apart from Crystal and Maria and maybe a teeny bit of the plot. On with the story.

* * *

The next day the boys arrived. Aunt Fanny kept George in because Timmy had, in his haste to get to his bone, knocked over a large amount of jugs, meant to be for this afternoon's feast. George had to clear everything up and replace the drinks in the jugs, which require going over to Kirrin Farm to the old couple to ask them for it. Anne, sympathetically, stayed with her, so the boys had to walk from the station up to Kirrin Cottage. And guess what, Julian had a surprise!

Aunt Fanny smiled to herself. She had kept George in for a purpose, for Julian had sent a letter ahead to tell her of his surprise. Knowing George, it is best for her to meet this…surprise of Julian's under an adult's eye.

"Here we are!" Julian announced, gazing at Kirrin Cottage with delight. Anne heard the boys' voices almost at once and flew out to the front room, shrieking, "They're here! They're here!".

Dick entered first, grinning good-naturedly and fondly at his little sister.

"Hullo Anne! Long time no see! Had a good time, little sister?" Anne, in her excitement, leapt into his arms and gave him a bear hug. Julian next came in, smiling over his shoulder.

"Julian!" Anne cried, as George and Aunt Fanny came out of the kitchen. "How _marvellous_ to see you two again! These hols will be so much more fun now!"

"It's going to be _much_ more fun!" said Julian, grinning at Aunt Fanny, then at George. "George! How much you've grown! Not our wee little Georgina any more?"

George glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

Dick laughed, soon to be joined by everyone. "Hey, where's Timmy? There's someone he should meet!" Julian smiled at Aunt Fanny, who gave him a smile in return, as well as a nod.

George heard what he meant immediately. "There's someone Timmy should meet? Who? It had better not be some beastly dog trainer or some ghastly tutor! He would _hate_ that!"

Julian laughed again. "Oh no, it's not that!" he put his head round the door outside and said a few words. Anne, George and Aunt Fanny all looked at the door expectantly, hearing some scrapings of cases and some footsteps and some…panting?

The door opened and in stepped a girl. Not just a girl, George stared. And a dog as well.

"Everyone," Julian announced. "I would like you to meet Crys, and her dog Maria."

"Hello everyone," Crys smiled with small white teeth, pleasantly, at everyone. Anne took a liking to her immediately. George was not so trusting, for Timmy had joined her now and they were both looking at the furry dog sitting demurely by Crys's cases.

"Are you trying to kid someone you're a boy or something, _Chris_?" sneered George, who had gotten the wrong end of the stick regarding Julian's nickname for the girl. Anne gasped at her rudeness.

"George–!"

"Hey, the name is Crystal. Crys for short. And no, I'm not trying to make out I'm a boy, because, as you can see, I'm wearing a skirt, and I'm so obviously not Scottish," Dick and Julian chortled with laughter. "and it's so obvious you're not either, Georgina." Anne giggled at Crystal's sarcasm at George, who prided herself for being able to make out as a boy, and blushed an angry shade of red.

Crystal was a tall girl with long, wavy brown hair; so dark it seemed almost black. Her red Alice band separated two bunches of her hair from the rest of them, which tumbled down her back. The red of her band matched the red of her dog's collar. Crystal wore a pale pink blouse with white collars with a blue tartan skirt. Covering her long slim legs were white tights, and at the bottom, black shoes. Her piercing, but very pure and deep blue eyes stuck out next to her very pale skin.

"So where did she come from, Julian?" George asked bluntly. Anne immediately shushed her, blushing.

"Don't be so rude, George! What she meant was," Anne turned to Crystal, who had a little smile of amusement on her small lips. "Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal," Crystal replied with a light shrug and a bigger smile, her curly hair bounced a little. "I met Julian at summer camp last year and we became really good friends. And this is Maria, my dog. She's a lovely little thing." She petted her furry dog on the head with a pearly-nailed, white hand.

Aunt Fanny, pleased at no sudden outbreak from George, said, "Well, I shall go prepare your supper. Can you help Crystal with her things, Anne, then you can get to know each other when you eat?"

"Sure, Aunt Fanny," Anne replied eagerly, taking one of Crystal's cases. "Come on, Crystal!"

Moments later they all sat around the table, tucking in. Aunt Fanny excused herself to talk to Uncle Quentin. Anne eagerly told Crystal about Kirrin Cottage, Uncle Quentin, Aunt Fanny, herself, Dick, George and Timmy.

"Timmy's a lovely dog," Crystal complimented, smiling at the big mongrel sitting next to George, gnawing a bone.

"Of course he is. Mongrels like_ that_ will never match up to my Timmy," George replied rudely, pointing at Maria who had just put her paws in Anne's lap.

"Actually, Maria's a purebred Shetland Sheepdog," Crystal contradicted, eating a bit of Yorkshire pudding. Julian cocked his head to one side and stared at George, wondering what had came over the old George. "And she's very, very well trained."

"So well trained she jumps on Anne?" George sneered.

"Actually," Anne piped up, looking at George's rude, impudent face in astonishment. "I was holding the chicken leg high for her to reach, isn't that right, Maria?" George snorted at Anne talking to her, but then they all gasped as Maria gave a little bark and nodded. "She _knows_ what I'm talking about?"

"Of course she does," said Crystal, clicking her fingers for Maria to join back to her side. "She can hear and understand what we all talk about. And I don't think she likes you, Georgina," she scratched Maria between the ears.

"It's _George_," hissed George. She did not speak to anyone throughout the supper, although she glowered plenty when hearing Julian talk about his summer camp and how he praises Crystal.

"She's amazing though. You don't think it because she's so skinny, but golly, she's so sharp she can hear ants walking a mile away! And she's really clever and she runs really fast too! When we were climbing the monkey frames she was so much like a monkey as well!" he laughed and slapped Crystal on the back. Crystal grinned back.

"What's that around your neck, Crystal?" Anne said suddenly, noticing a bit of strong string against Crystal's pale throat. Crystal smiled mysterious, and took it off. It was a golden whistle, very small and fine. She then bent down and whispered in Maria's ear. Maria then trotted out of sight.

"Let me show you," Crystal smiled at everyone, then blew hard on the whistle. None of the others could hear a thing. Timmy did not react at all, until halfway in Crystal's blowing he raised an ear slowly.

Maria trotted into the dining room promptly.

"It's Maria's special whistle," Crystal explained, as she stroked the Sheltie. "Nobody can hear it. Most common dogs couldn't hear it either. Maria's specially trained for it."

Anne breathed a sigh of awe. Julian smiled encouragingly at her. Crystal smiled daintily back. Dick eyed George's fuming face.

"I think we should go to bed, don't you, Ju?" Dick suggested, nudging Julian, who started.

"Why, it's only eight –"

"We've had a long day," said Dick meaningfully. Crystal nudged Julian and nodded in George's direction, who was positively smoking now, with her back to them all and muttering to herself, patting a confused Timmy.

"Oh yes," said Julian, as Aunt Fanny came in. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Oh, Crystal," said Aunt Fanny, as the children trooped out. "You'll have to share a room on a camp bed with Joanna tonight. I'm sorry, life has just been hectic, I haven't had time to prepare your bed."

"Don't worry, Aunt Fanny," said Crystal with a charming smile, whilst Maria stood up and wagged her tail politely. "I'll manage."

The four (minus George, who stomped upstairs moodily) bid each other goodnight, and then went to bed. Anne burrowed deep into her covers and turned away from the angry George.

Gee, she thought. I'd better not face _her_ tonight.

Suddenly she heard some soft padding sounds and poked her head out of her covers. It was Maria! Very intelligent too, as she nudged the door close so as not to shine the light in her eyes.

"Maria! You've come to say goodnight!" whispered Anne, hugging the Shetland Sheepdog delightedly around her furry neck. "you're the best dog ever!" George gave an angry snort in the next bed. Maria gave a polite pant, and then trotted out, closing the door cleverly behind her. Anne snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

Cliffers: Wow thanks:-D I wished I grew up as Enid Blyton wrote her books...it's such a great shame she's not here any more - I'd love to read more of her new books :-(

Sn0zb0z: Heh cheers :-) Since I don't like George - _do _let me know if I've put her down too much! I don't want to ruin the story just because I've criticised her too much :-)

hugs reviewers!


End file.
